


Darth Vomia Attacks

by OwlMaescia



Category: RP Stories - Fandom, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars The Old Republic - Freeform - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlMaescia/pseuds/OwlMaescia
Summary: This is based on the famous MMORPG, Star Wars The Old Republic. Saini, a cousin to Paislee, fled from Dromund Kaas years ago. Darth Vomia was her old master and Sith Lord Nuzzar her new apprentice is targeting the Saini's connection. First eliminating her mother, Miya Endeel and also Paislee Singh.





	Darth Vomia Attacks

[Darth Vomia and Sith Lord Nuzzar, Pureblood] 

“Were you successful in your endeavors, apprentice? Tell me your findings and the results.”

“Of course. Everything's going according to plan. The trap has been sprung. Lord Paislee, Sith Lord of faction, Odacai Saarai. Age 30. Her relationship with Saini, Miya. She's a noble of House Thul. I've made arrangements to initiate the next phase.”

“Great, she's the most important link to Saini we've got. Have we eliminated the aunt Miya?”

Lord Nuzzar nodded.

“Excellent. I look forward to it. Saini will be squirming like the worm she is.” 

******

Back on Darvannis, Saini and her crew were at her quarters. Specialist Jeeves, also her personal friend, recently received a holovid that came in from an unknown source. 

The door busted open and in came Jeeves dusting sand off him. He caught his breath.

“Saini, I mean, Boss. You might want to look at this.” He replied as he held out of recording her way.

Saini deeply engaged in conversations with the rest of the lot, then turned around with a sharp expression.

“What's it now? It better be important. We're going over schedule and possible deployment.”

Jeeves inserted the holovid which played the assassination of her mother, Miya Endeel. The room screamed silent with gut-wrenching horror and other speechless emotions as all eyes went to their leader. Saini eyes twitched at first, and then mild anger ensued. She crossed her arms to avoid going off. 

“Everyone leave. Now.”

Hunters peeled out in a scurry as Saini placed her hands against the table. She refused to show that weakness in front of them. She held her head low as the holo looped again and again. The sight caused her to dragged a hand over her face and disbelief came over her features.

She placed a private call to the culprit behind this all, Darth Vomia. First, it was Paislee. But after she saw her aunt cut down to pieces, mercy wouldn't be extended from this point going forward. A hooded figure appeared on the holocom. 

“Saini. Tell me, did you finally get the message? Regardless if you do or not, time is not on your side. Your enemy seeks to destroy your bloodline and quench the ground with it.”

Unable to get a word out, the call ended as the hooded man destroyed the holocom. Darth Vomia, Saini's former master, conspired against her. The day Saini fled from Dromund Kaas placed a target on her forehead. She sighed before kicking a nearby pail across the room. Saini pondered for a moment if Paislee possessed the skills to handle this situation or not. 

After she exited the room, the nearby hunters came over in formation awaiting orders.

“Pack up base. Get rid of evidence. Let's move out.”

With those words ushered, it usually pointed to relocation. Her crew didn't hesitate but hastily packed cargo, and supplies onto ships. 

“Reuben. Set the explosives. Hurry up, guys. Let's get going people.”

The buildings exploded in a mixture of sand and flames as the crew flew off the dusty planet.


End file.
